Last Chance
by Phantom Ange
Summary: Based on the famous finger scene when Dr. Lector gives Clarice back her 'case file'. Things go a bit differently then they did in the movie. ::grins:: You'll just have to read to find out. [COMPLETE]


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannibal Lector or Clarice Starling, if I tried to I wouldn't live very long so i'm happy just to borrow them.

**Author's Note: **This breaks away from the 'Silence of the Lambs' cannon extremely, starting with the famous finger scene when Clarice takes her case file back from Dr. Lector. I couldn't help changing it.

As to those of you who are following my other Hannibal and Clarice story 'If You Loved Me' or my Phantom of the Opera story 'The Phantom's Lair Theater'. No worries, i'm working on both stories as we speak. I've had this story packed away for some time and I finally decided to bring it out of the store room for your viewing pleasure. Enjoy.

* * *

" Thank you Clarice, thank you." Hannibal Lector whispered, as he momentarily closed his eyes. Clarice watched him in amazement. Her eyes wide with realization. What he was telling her became clear. She caught sight of Dr. Chilton , and his personal escort of police officers. Lector realized the intrusion as well.

" Dr. Chilton I presume, I believe you know each other." He said so only she could hear. No! There was no way she was going to let some brown nose prick drag her away from the only good thing in her life.

She had known for a while that she loved Hannibal Lector. The only things she had to figure out was when to lend her aid. Now seemed almost perfect, if she could only tell him. And Clarice understood the best way to do that. She took his eyes into her soul, letting him have the deepest gaze he would ever have. And for the second time in her life she had suprised him. He understood her abandon.

"You can help me doctor." It wasn't a suggestion, it was a pure statement. This time she wasn't talking about Catherine Martin, she was talking about herself. And he knew it. His smile was genuine, and he mouthed a single word.

Keys.

Clarice nodded as Dr. Chilton told the officers to take her out. She didn't move until one of the officers grabbed her. Luckily the one who did was an officer in charge of Lector's keep. Without his noticing she unclipped the keys from his belt, and concealed them in her pocket. Lector watched her every move. Then he called out.

" Clarice , your case file." He said slipping the thick folder through the bars. She broke free, and ran for him. He dropped the file as her hand came in contact with his. He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her to the bars. Not hard enough to hurt her, but enough to stun. Another hand like lighting pulled out the keys from her pocket. He opened the door, and then took her gun. Clarice found herself being held tightly against Lector as they walked forward out of the cage. His arm was around her waist, and the gun was at her head. Terror filled her body , and she stiffened. Lector sensed this, and he bent to her ear.

"This is the only way out little Starling, now struggle or they won't believe us." He whispered. A new sensation ran through her body at the noticeable contact. Arousal.

The officers were on guard now, and they tensed at the sight of a captive agent. She heard Lector inhale the scent of her.

" This is neither the time, nor the place for that Clarice. But i'll remember it after we have saved poor Catherine." He purred in her ear. And Clarice had to fight back a moan, and a closed lid expression.

One officer was about to raise a walky talky to his mouth. Both of the fugitives were back on alert once more. The gun seemed to be pressed roughly against her head , but Clarice had only tipped her head sideways to simulate the move. " Utter one syllable into that device,and you have the blood of this young lady on your hands!" He didn't raise his voice, but the threat was cold as steel and real enough for the police. If anything else the authority in his voice brought a great amount of excitement to her body.

" Now all weapons, phones, or anything else that would stand in the way of my escape on the floor, or she will die very terribly i'm afraid." Soon a small pile of guns, handcuffs, mace, keys, phones, walky talkies and everything else under the sun was at their feet. "Good, now everyone into the cage."

The only one to take a moments hesitation was of course Dr. Chilton. Lector glared at him. " I'll see you soon Dr. Chilton don't worry. " This made Chilton move with fear to crowd in with the rest of the cops. If Clarice wasn't supposed to be a frightened hostage at the moment, she would have laughed at Chilton's behavior.

" Now lock it, and toss the keys out here." They did so , and Lector kicked them far out of reach. Lector's grasp tightened around Clarice's waist, and she let out a small gasp. His hand had touched the bare skin of her waist, his hand felt like a hot poker where it rested. They walked like that out of the room, and down the hallway. They left the building with Lector pulling Clarice along quickly by the hand.

" I don't know where he is doctor. " Clarice said in alarm meaning Buffalo Bill. Lector didn't answer for a while as they ran. " Oh but I do Clarice, I do." That was the only thing he said, and it was enough. When they were well out of harms way Lector took her by suprise. Stopping abruptly,he encircled her waist and brought her to his mouth. A seeking, exploring kiss that seared her lips and she returned it eagerly. Both made the rest of the journey with wicked smiles and equally wicked plans.

When police asked Catherine Martin how she escaped she said that a couple that reminded her of Bonnie and Clyde simply came in and killed Buffalo Bill. They set her free, and left. Nothing else, and Catherine Martin's saviors were never seen again. They only reason they knew the identity of Buffalo Bill's killers was the bullet from a colt .45 lodged in his head, and the slash across his throat by a harpy knife. Jack Crawford regretted having sent another serial killer into the world.

In the middle of a dance floor a wonderfully dressed couple dance together. The man bends to whisper something in his female companions ear. She laughed at his words, and playfully shoved him. His response was to nuzzle her neck with kisses. If you came closer you would be able to hear them.

" Hannibal your terrible." She said teasingly. He smiled. " Well Clarice i'm sure that I will become even worse when we get home." He said nibbling on her ear. Clarice moaned, and let her head fall on his shoulder. " Then you should probably pay the bill, shouldn't you?" He chuckled at her silent plea. " It's been eight years since I was a free man my dear. I want to savor at least another hour with you on the dance floor, and not in bed."

But Hannibal Lector had found out very quickly that denying Clarice Starling something she sourly wanted was a mistake, as it was a mistake to anger him. Clarice's eyes became icy, and so no body would see it she ground her pelvis into his. His body shivered with a hunger he was sure she meant to invoke in him. He growled hungrily, and pulled her tightly against his body. Her eyes glistened with mischief then, and she bite his lower lip in a small kiss.

"Are you going to pay the check now?" In roughly three minutes they were out on the streets of Florence, and on their way home. Clarice looked forward to a night she was hoping to feel for days after. She had what she wanted, Hannibal Lector by her side, and the city of beauty at her leisure. And the lambs were forever silent.

**Author's Note: **Well I hoped you liked it, no worries if you don't. I would like to hear what you think of it though. I always love to get letters :grins: or reviews from Lector fans or anyone else. Please check out my other stories if this one pleases you. Chow...


End file.
